Knock-down shelving apparatus, per se, is well known in the art. A typical example of knock-down shelving apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,721 to Peterschmidt. The Peterschmidt patent teaches a composite structure utilizing a novel assembling joint. The novel assembling joint has a plurality of arms having rectangular and tapering circular conical arms extending in square end pieces. Structures such as the Peterschmidt structure, while adequate for some tasks, do not provide light weight, easy to manufacture shelving.
The composite joints of the prior art, such as Peterschmidt, often teach a relatively complicated arm geometry which is not easy to mold or to cast. In addition, the prior art joint structures often do not provide for high strength and rigidity with relatively light weight. A number of prior art shelving structures are well known to men skilled in the art, but do not combine high rigidity with light weight and easy to manufacture.
What is needed then, is a rigid, light weight, easy to manufacture shelving structure which can be put together or knocked down in a short space of time. The shelving apparatus should also have a flush fit frame and flush fit shelving.